The 150th Hunger Games
by Rosser.Writers
Summary: This story misses out the boring stuff and goes straight into the games, - the tube where tributes go into the arena. You will follow a district six kid who basically has no chance in winning. Does he have a chance? Please read, and review :P
1. Chapter 1

_**The hunger Games**_

I'm in the tube, the glass tube. It feels sickening now, I'm going, going up into daylight, fighting and eventual death. No hope, only three on my training score, no skill, district 6. I mean, no one ever watches the district six tributes. They always suck. I mean, my district is transportation, how is that going to help me? No one, ever, from district six usually wins, we have next to no skill. You'd have thought I would have made a tactic, where to go, what to do, am I running for the cornucopia? Nothing, although I could join Mercy, the girl entered from our district. Not that she'd be much help. She only got two on her training score; it'd be more for just company until we die. I hope it's over quick; the careers bash my head in before I can even think about anything. My name is kernask by the way, what a name aye? I didn't go into the boring train ride and talks on the chat shows simply because nobody cared about us. You'd be bored to death. Quickly, I thought, tactic, tactic. I was almost out of time, how am I going to play this? After all, it is just a game. Everything span through my mind at once. Sweat built up but I wiped it away, my knees shook. I'm stuck. Although, yes! I have a plan. Where's the one thing I'm aloud to bring in? Where is it? After thorough checking, I finally found it. The stupid nail I'd picked up back at home, it meant nothing to me. The tube started lifting slowly but soon quickened. I reached the surface and stood, knowing that if I stepped of the mines would blow me sky high. But I had a plan. Tick, tick, tick. Fifty three, fifty two. As I counted down the seconds along with the timer I noticed everyone was ready to run, grab whatever they could get their hands onto. Forty two, forty one. Pulling the nail out from my grubby trouser pocket I role it around in my hands for a couple of seconds. Thirty five, thirty four. Looking once again, I spot the career tributes not too far off. Twenty eight, twenty seven. Should I aim for them? Twenty, nineteen. Or a different person? Twelve, eleven. They are the biggest threat. Seven, six. Yes, I'm ready.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

Five, four, three. Aiming carefully, sweat brewing at my forehead once again, I threw the nail. It twists and turns piercing through the crisp air. All seemed to be in slow motion. Had I really just done that? The two careers, the ones I was aiming at, tilted their head and caught sight of it too. One jumped off the pad as far as possible but the ground beneath his feet blew scattering limbs everywhere. The nail landed. It too blew up the floor just like before, sending the district two girl flying. Limbs flew. We all stood in awe as another two mines shattered the ground beneath the district eights feet. Both lay dead. That meant, doing a few calculations, I had killed the district one boy, district two girl and both from eight. The explosions were unbearable, the noise almost unreal. As all became quiet, nobody moved not wanting to set any other mines off, just in case. The buzzer had gone long ago now but all anyone could do was stare at each other, not wanting to make the first move. I thought to myself, if that doesn't get me sponsors nothing will. To my surprise the first to move was not in fact the career pack, or what was left of it. But, in fact, it was Mercy. My friend from my district. Soon after her followed the district 12 boy and girl and then all was back to normal. A normal run into the cornucopia. Death. Cold blooded murder. I lost track of all that was happening and who was dying as I decided to join and run in. There. My eyes snapped onto a backpack and next to it a smallish dagger. Swiftly, running forward I swoop down and grab them both up into my firm grasp. Taking a quick glance around I noticed I couldn't see Mercy but I could see the dead district nine boy. It looked as if his neck was bleeding, and then I caught sight of it. The deadly weapon. Not a harpoon, but something that looked quite similar in size and shape. Yet not as deadly, the spear had cut right through the boys' neck leaving him to gargle with his own blood. Transfixed on the spear I realised I had lost track of what was happening again, it was all a blur. Arrows darted to and fro and knifes were flung. The snow, I forgot to mention in the heat of things, was stained a dark red. All of a sudden, I felt myself being pulled, pulled away into the pine trees. This was it. Death, already? As I fell over I quickly pulled the dagger up, protecting me. To my delight, it was Mercy, the useless Mercy. Although, not as much as I thought. "Quickly, quickly." Her young voice whispered. She is only thirteen, I am fifteen. Jumping to my feet, I follow after her, dreading on where we'll end up. Dreading how the 150th hunger games were turning out. Dreading how this year's quarter quell will finish.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Blood, guts, limbs. That's all I could see looking back through the swarm of pine trees. Mercy, who had recently just saved me held my arm tightly in hope not to lose me. We were running, dodging ducking branches as we did so. Carefully watching the surroundings just in case another tribute decided to jump out and say: "hey, i'm gonna kill you." We saw nobody as we ran. Well, I didn't anyway. We didn't know where we were headed, but we seemed to be on a slight upward incline. Hanging from Mercy's side was a brown satchel which reminded me I hadn't checked in mine. Hopefully food, luckily this arena has snow we'll just melt it or even eat it. I remember watching a games once and seeing a girl light a fire in the woods, she died. The career pack were on her before she could unpack her bag. I told myself i wouldn't be that careless if I were entered into a games, and here I am. Sorry, i drifted away again. We had soon reached the edge of the forest, but Mercy seemed out of breath. But we couldn't stop I thought. Not here. Not this close to the death trap cornucopia. I could just image the career pack there, laughing, joking about killing us. Setting up a hell trap. But Mercy did save me, I decided to offer if she wanted a rest but she snorted and asked me if I was stupid. Of course I wasn't stupid, I just didn't want her to die on me, or be too tired to run or do anything after. If we survive that long. Mercy looked back and smiled at me, a comforting smile, one that reassured me. She let go of my arm and pulled her satchel around so she could look inside. Still jogging she pulled out a couple of small star shaped objects. I had seen them before; I knew they began with s anyway. A few knifes, a packet of dried fruit and small loaf of bread. Quite good, I thought to myself while opening mine. Pulling on the zip I realised the bag was of quite sturdy construction and had much inside. A coat just for snowy regions like this, knives, a book of some sort, matches, matches I laughed silently, right. I decided to keep them though, they could come in handy. At the very bottom was a piece of paper. I'll read it later I thought while splashing through a river onto the other side. Mercy all of a sudden stopped so I decided to make a snide comment: "tired are we?" I chuckled.  
"No idiot, listen, listen carefully." I stopped dead, turning my head so my ear faced the way the noise was coming from. What was it? As it approached I realised the noise was a voice. Voices in fact. Was this the end of the line? Am I going to die?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The voices came closer, closer, closer. I could hear my heart beat, was I going to die? Mercy was still, silent. Luckily a rock was nearby, we hid behind it. The snow masked the sound of us moving, but clear footprint tacks were left. We would just have to rely on luck this time. My arms shook, but I held the dagger tightly as if it were the only thing that meant anything to me. I couldn't lose it. The voices continued, laughing, - the career pack I thought. As the voices drifted away down the riverbank I noticed there were only two. But they weren't the careers; I think they are the district seven boy and the district nine girl. But how could I be sure? As I examined closer, I saw a mace looking weapon dangle from the boys side, and two daggers from the girl. Staying silent I looked at Mercy and she shrugged and shook her head. 'No' she mouthed to me. Nodding, I turned and watched them go further on down the river, please don't turn. All of a sudden new voices came into ear shot, but this time there were more. Leaning further into the snow by the rock Mercy gripped my hand for support, now that was the careers. My heart pounded, what were we meant to do? "There!" a girls voice shouted, "this'll be fun." I panicked, had they seen us? Mercy gripped me tighter. But soon we realised they had only seen the two others. The girl who had shouted soon came into view, she held a bow and arrow pointed right towards the pair. They both turned just as the arrow penetrated through the girls neck. She wailed and fell to the floor, coating the snow with a thick layer of blood. The boy stood, shocked. She meant nothing to him, but seeing an innocent person die like that could shake anybody up. Not bothering to lean down he looked at the girl with the bow, eyes as black as night. Another arrow flew past, but it missed. Flying forward he reached her, mace drawn. Swinging wildly he smacked her side causing her to wail for help from the others. But they didn't come. They must have left her to die. Where had they gone? Looking behind me I saw that Mercy to was watching the fight scene. The girl whimpered and continued to cry out. But the boy only had one intent, kill. He swung down again crushing her stomach and again and again, until no more cries could be heard. One last swing he slammed it into her head, crushing it. Turning, he followed his footsteps back to the wounded girl, and lay down beside her. Still gasping for air she clutched his arm and shook her head. A few minutes later the boy kissed her forehead and got up. Mercy whimpered slightly, as if it had hurt her to. The boy walked carrying his mace and the girls two daggers. Mercy pulled me, and we splashed across the river. What was she doing? Turning, the boy charged, intent on killing us. What had she done?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

The boy ran, fast. I almost had no time to react. Still clutching at the dagger I lift it offensively. But Mercy had a different approach. Why had she done that? We were perfectly safe behind the rock for the time being. She lifted her hands, "allies?" the one question I hadn't expected. "You need it more that we do." After hearing this, the boy stopped in his tracks and looked back at the two dead girls. We had to clear out soon; the copter would be coming to take the dead bodies. Switching the direction of his head he seemed to make a decision.  
"Yea, aright, allies for now." He grunted while turning. "Where we headed?"  
"Not sure, but we better move quickly." Mercy admitted dryly. I couldn't believe what had just happened, how did that happen? I mean, one minute he wanted to kill us and then, allies? Mercy leant down nearby and picked up the girls bow, "anyone good at this?" We both shook our heads but we took it anyway. We started moving again, but at a faster pace this time. We knew the careers were close and after that attack, we took no risks. Soon after we found out the boys name, Darilus. His friends name was Remena. Anyway, this got me thinking, you probably know more about them than me and Mercy now aye? And in the thick of things and the adrenaline pumping I had bigger things to worry about than the surroundings. Let me tell you. Short, spiky brown hair with blue eyes, tanned skin, that's me. Mercy has longish blonde hair, the best I'd ever seen. Blue eyes that sparkled and glinted with the light every time you looked at her, and a pretty, pretty face. One you'd never forget. Now for the best bit, I get to spend the last days of my life with this angel, although she has made a couple of risky moves.  
"Do you wanna go up the mountain? Or stay low in between the pine trees?" Darilus asks. Nodding slowly, Mercy says to go up on the high ground.  
"I agree with Mercy." I said not really wanting to cause friction within the group.  
"Aright then, mountain it is." Without a break, we take a sudden left, back over the river and onto a slight mountain path. Now let me explain in full how truly wonderful this place had been so far, according to the scenery I mean. Don't get me wrong, the games are sick entertainment. Firstly, the golden Capricornia glinted in the winter sunlight and as we ran through the forest, just simply beautiful. As we burst out from the tree line a massive mountain greeted us with a river slightly in front. Dotted all along the river and mountain slope were giant rocks, which helped me and Mercy to hide. I couldn't help but link back to that close call, and then back to that piece of paper. What was on it? Let's find out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Walking up further and further the mountain path we all seemed to be calm and feel safe. I, as earlier, followed slightly behind. I knew this would soon become dangerous as the path steepened, it would be icy. We hadn't stopped to rest since the cornucopia, but that hadn't stopped us. None of us felt weary or hungry. As we reached further up the mountain the views became better, forests of pine, other mountain peaks and ridges. We could see nobody though, which gave us hope that nobody would be up here. My mind snapped back to the paper again, let's read it I thought. Maybe there's nothing on there. Pulling my backpack around, I pulled it open and shoved my hand in moving stuff until I felt it. I lifted it carefully so not to rip the paper and the note that could be on it. I zipped my backpack up and hoisted it back around my shoulders, this was it. Turning the paper I saw a little message imprinted on it. It read as:

To the lucky reader,  
here are some clues,  
the 150th hunger games is new,  
As four islands split,  
And many more people die,  
a small team of you,  
pass over the bridges,  
and that I leave you,  
you'll probably die.

"Hey hey guys, wait up." I call while running up the icy path towards them. Turning back they walk down slightly until they notice the message. I wait until they have read it and ask: "what do you think it means?" Mercy looked at me.  
"Well it's defiantly a note about the 150th hunger games."  
"No shit" Darilus laughs.  
"I'm just trying to help" she noted seeming quite agitated.  
"Well anyway, 'a small team of you' it says. That's defiantly new to the games." I added quickly to get off the subject.  
"True true, 'and many more people die' doesn't seemed great either. It reminds me of the 50th hunger games; I watched it before I came in here."  
"That's more like it Mercy." He nudges her and winks like an older brother would.  
"Anyway, let's keep moving; we'll figure it out later." I said while promptly walking on. I didn't know if I liked Mercy, I guess not, she is two years younger than me and feels more like a sister now. Mercy and Darilus caught up with me and we continued on to the peak. I didn't know what we'd find, I just hoped it would be nothing bad. I'd seen enough bad things for one day.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

We soon reached a ledge quite near the peak. We decided this was to be where we would stay for a while. As we got further up, we had noticed many more plants had been growing, but there was still snow. We had no idea what to do for food but survive off what we had from the cornucopia. Sitting, we also realised this was a great place to defend, one way in,- the slope. We could maybe, if in doubt of freezing, light a fire because of this. But we had no idea what to do about food when our supplies were to run dry. Our faces were worn down; the last flecks of makeup had rubbed off from Mercy's face from our opening ceremony and I had supposed my face looked as white as the snow surrounding us. It did get rather cold as the evening drew to a close, which reminded me I had a coat in my bag. We decided to drape it over us so we all huddled closer. When we had finally reached this ledge it was cold and rather dark so we couldn't see much, but now it was freezing. We might have to light that fire sooner rather than later. Closing my eyes I drift off for a while listening to the sounds, the wind, Mercy and Darilus' voices, the plants sway. All of a sudden a searing light glared out of proportion, opening my eyes slowly I realised a giant screen filled the air just above us. Why? Why did they do that now! Names started to be called and district numbers of the people who died. The voice off the screen spoke: "district 1 boy, district 2 girl, district 5 girl, district 7 girl," at that Darilus let out a whimper proving he was the district 7 boy. The voice continued: "District 8 boy and girl, district 9 boy and girl, district 11 boy and finally district 12 boy. That'll be all, and remember have fun." The voice finished and the screen turned off leaving blackness. The cries of Darilus could still be heard, Mercy tried comforting him. But I was confused, Darilus was with the dead district 9 girl but he killed another career didn't he? After careful thinking it all made sense, that's why the career pack had just left her to die, she wasn't a career but a tricked helpless girl acting as one. I decided I would keep a list of those who died, tomorrow, if we're alive I'll find something to write with and I'll record it on the clues sheet. I soon drifted again but this time fell into deep sleep forgetting all that had happened from the games today. Maybe tomorrow will be better I hoped. But I knew it wouldn't, I knew the game makers had something in store, I knew we wouldn't be here long.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"Wake up! Wake up!" cries from Mercy called, "we have no time to lose!" She bore down on my arm which made my eyes snap open. I caught sight of faint white boulders rolling down from the side of the hill and further up the white pathway. Darilus grabbed my arm and yanked me up.  
"Let's go!" I listened closely and just ran. How could I have not heard anything sooner? As I looked back the boulders continued towards us while running down the hill. Mercy clutched at Darilus' hand and he hung on tightly. The boulders came closer and grew larger as they picked up more snow. Soon, the first attack of boulders sped past us just missing. The next rolled off the side as we turned the path.  
"Go off the side!" Darilus roared.  
"Are you crazy?" I called back still sprinting.  
"It's not that steep, the snow is deep!"  
"No!" But he mustn't have heard me, he ran sideways pulling Mercy as he did so, right over the edge, right to probable death. She looked at me as she fell, tears in her eyes. But I mustn't stop to mourn yet, I still had my life. I knew the game makers would have done something, we let our guards down. But who even cares, as I said we're only district 6. The boulders were hot on my heels but I continued slipping and dodging down the pathway when necessary. I could soon see the bottom, safety away from the balls of death. I still couldn't believe that had happened, last night all fine. Today, Mercy and Darilus dead and no safe place to stay. Back to other tributes, back to death. SLAM! As I lost control of my steps more little snowballs hit me causing me to stumble and fall. I turned instantly but not hurt and saw more boulders, but ones that could kill. Crawling intently, I managed to flip myself into the deep snow just to the side of the path. It wasn't steep anymore. The last team of them sped past me right on down and into the river just down from me. They blocked the river and instantly they caused a dam and made the water overflow around the sides. All I could think of was to run, but I haven't got the energy. I knew cameras were probably on me but I didn't want to move. It must have been only around nine o'clock because the sun was only just peaking over the forest of pines which I had run through at the start of this hell pit. Mercy flicked into my head again. The blonde locks, that pretty face. Why had she grabbed his hand? Why? If only she hadn't, if only. No, I must survive for her and for district 6. The first time district 6 will win in over 29 years. Getting up I feel the crisp wind batter my face, I'm frozen. Step after step I walk towards the forest and decide that I'll hide there. I soon realised that as I walked the bodies from yesterdays fight had been removed to, only blood stained snow prevailed. Turning my head away I enter the forest. But I knew today was far from over, I just really needed a place to stay and I really needed to sort my head out.


End file.
